1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrically illuminated pocket knife/light.
2. Prior Art
Knives combined with flashlights assemblies are known in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,621 which was issued to Edward Jenkins on Jun. 14th, 1988 discloses a knife handle containing a light positioned in one end directly opposite the fixed blade. Another reference incorporating a similar fixed blade configuration is that of R. D. Brown issued on Dec. 13, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,841. Here again Brown uses a configuration that does not allow for the light pattern created from the bulb to illuminate the blade and cutting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,162 granted to P. F. Riggio for his "Magazine tool handle" features a tubular casing that serves as a housing for various detachable implements. The light source is positioned in the opposite end that of the tool/implements when they are attached for use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,163 granted to D. Brill on Feb. 20th, 1968, discloses a molded pliable member comprised of a pair of slots directed therethrough one for holding a fixed implement and one parallel channel housing a flashlight assembly. Brill's apparatus shines light on the tool and work place however the device provides no means for storing or protecting the implement and it is intended to be detached from the implement after use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757 granted to Nalbandian et al of Aug. 11th, 1981 features an illuminated screw driver or hand tool. The tool is positioned in the pattern of light however the handle is not designed to store the implements. U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,751 granted to L. E. Polhemus on Nov. 18th, 1924 shows a combined folding knife and pistol. U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,615 issued to C. I. Durst and Hazel Thompson on Feb. 11th, 1958 shows a light attachment accessory for use with an electric drill.
The problem with the afore cited references is that none of them combine a light source that shines on the implement and work area with a quickly accessible storage compartment for easy quick extension of desired implement.
The pocket knife/light is unique in that it combines the implement storing capacity of standard pocket knife technology and the illumination capacity of standard flashlight technology to achieve a compact casing that can disperse light on the desired implements and work area as well as store various blade/implements.